Naruto: Forgotten
by x1griff1x
Summary: Naruto has lost all hope in his own village, but can he find a new hope going Free Lance? slight AU, small harem maybe some lemons, stay tuned, ON HOLD for the lack of ideas


eh this was my first naruto fanfic, so its more or less likely going to suck completely so, do what you must, hate or say its a good try ill live.

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own naruto, yadda yadda yadda, you get the idea._

NARUTO: Forgotten

Chapter 1

It has been a month since Naruto defeated pein in konoha. The village suffered greatly thanks to pein's technique; even though the village is starting to take shape again after a month of labor, the elders have asked sand ninja to help protect the hidden lea village while we try to recover.

Since he returned he has been staying at the fire building, but right now he was sleeping in an off room while his friends were discussing a topic that was something he didn't want to hear.

Sakura was sitting in a chair looking at shikamaru, ino, choji, kiba, hinata, neji, lee, shino. They were all sitting and standing around the room.

Hinata said in a quiet voice, "im sorry sakura, about Tsunade…"

Tears started to come to sakura's eyes but she fought them back wile looking down she said, "it's ok…she gave her life defending the village."

Then kiba said abruptly, "I heard a rumor that they were going to be naming a new hokage soon."

Everyone in the room looked at him then to shikamaru, he caught all there glances then said, "what a pain, yeah they are suppose to, but I don't know who, all they told me was that it was someone who helped defended the village."

All of them thought for a second then sakura said what they were all thinking, "it must be Naruto, who else would they? He is the one who defeated pein and saved the village."

All of them nodded there heads. Then rock lee said something that caught many of them off guard, "I don't know what many of you think, but they should make Naruto hokage, did you see him when he returned? The training he left to go do was worth it….it changed him, hahaha even his clothes!"

That made them all laugh, but at that second the door opened and kurenai, gai, and iruka walked in. except something was different kurenai was holding her new baby boy, all the girls eyes start to sparkle, everyone realized what was going on, then everyone said at once, "congratulations KURENAI!" after it quieted down a bit, some of the guys gave up there seats for the sensei's.

Iruka then piped up, "So what were you guys talking about?"

All of them thought for a second then choji said, "We were just pondering who was most liable to become hokage."

All the jounin looked at each other, then gai looked at them and said, "we don't know anything either, but I guess you know that much since shikamaru got promoted to a jounin."

They all frowned but ino said something that got hinata and sakura to blush, "but Naruto has changed…I mean just look at how he use to be! He was the smallest out of us all, plus he was the most immature, for some reason when I saw him arrive, I was relieved."

Then gai said, "When he arrived…I thought I was seeing a dead man, he looks just like his father."

That got a few gasps, then ino and choji both said at the same time, "who is his father!?"

Gai got a serious look from kurenai, while shikamaru was cursing under his breath. Then iruka stood and walked over to the window and said to everyone while turning, "what we're about to tell you is strictly confidently, an S-class secret." When he finally faced them, there was a serious feel to the room, everyone was quiet. He then started, "Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze, or many of you know the fourth hokage." There were a few gasps at that, but he continued, "His father sealed the 9-tails in him as many of you learned after you graduated school." All of them nodded, but still silence, "well many of the adults knew but hated Naruto for what he had in him, so since they reject Naruto, many of you guys did too."

A lot of sad glances to the ground, "but anyways that is not the point, his mother disappeared after she gave birth to him, her name was Kushina Uzumaki." Everyone was quiet then shikamaru asked sakura, "how long did you know sakura?" everyone looked from him to her, she said in a hoarse voice, "I didn't really know, I saw yondaime's photo when I was trying to find Tsunade, he looked just like Naruto….his spiky yellow hair…and sky blue eyes."

Across the village Naruto woke up, he looked around and saw the clock, *shit* he thought *I over slept!* he jumped out of bed and sat down in a chair across from him, he start to wrap water resistant gaws around his heels and ankles. He stood and pulled his black jump pants on; He then through on his net under shirt. Tossed on his black top jump shirt;

He looked around and found his black flak jacket he got from the elder frog. He checked his equipment pack, kunai, shuriken, explosive tags and balls; smoke balls, his father's special kunai. Scrolls and everything, he started to head for the door when he forgot a gift Fukusaku gave him that he said jairiya left for him. It was an over coat that was orange, with black flames around the bottom thread of it, on the back it had Uzumaki written down it. He put it on then walked out the door shutting it.

Walking down the hall it felt empty, when he finally got outside he heard hammers and drills all around him going, he knew konoha would re-build.

He started to walk to where he said he would meet everyone. Walking down many of the unfinished streets people kept on smiling then clapping when he past. While waking he realized he hasn't seen kakashi lately since he was in the hospital, he should go visit his favorite one-eyed pervert.

With that he jumped up on the nearest poll and started to jump to the hospital. Kakashi was laying a bed reading a book when the window opened; he looked up to see Naruto sitting there, his trench coat bellowing around him.

"Ahhh Naruto I wonder when you would visit." He got the same old impish grin from him, before either could say anything else there was a knock and the door opened.

Both elders walked in with a small ANBU detail; then they caught sight of Naruto, elder utatane gave him a stern look then said, "Mr. Uzumaki can you please leave, we have business with Kakashi."

The grin off his face disappeared, *so this is how im treated after I save your saggy ass?* he thought he turned to Kakashi and said, "Well I have to meet some friends, so I better go, bye sensei."

When he turned the other elder said, "Oh Naruto of you see shikamaru, or any other jounin, could you please tell them that we need to see all jounin in an hour."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at elder mitokado, he smiled nodded then disappeared, both blinked at each then utatane said, "Such disrespect," Kakashi and a few of the ANBU their narrowed their eyes at that.

Utatane turned to the lead ANBU and said, "Follow him; I want a report later. Kakashi knew which ANBU was which, good thing they picked Yugao. Without another word the ANBU Yugao disappeared.

Back at the lounge everyone was just talking merrily then the window opened and everyone went quiet, except no one came in, sakura walked over and looked outside but no one was there, when he shut it and turned, and almost ran into a grinning Naruto.

Everyone gasped; the 4 jounin looked at each other. When they all quieted down, Naruto said, "shikamaru, I suppose to tell you and any other jounin I see that there is suppose to be a meeting in about an hour."

All of them nodded, Naruto noticed the baby in Kunerai's arms, he walked over and looked at him, then he said, "So this is who my clones helped saved?"

Kurenai blushed slightly then said, "Yes, thank to you protecting the medical ninja and me, he was safely delivered." Everyone looked at Naruto in astonishment.

Then he said something that put many on edge, "could I hold him?"Everyone got quiet then Kurenai shakily handed him over to Naruto, Naruto held the boy up above him; while both sakura and hinata were realizing how much Naruto would be a good father. Then something happened that made kurenai gasp.

The baby start to smile and laugh while looking at Naruto smiling, she said aloud, "he hasn't smiled before…"

Everyone looked at each other then at Naruto as he handed him back to kurenai. Then when everyone got relaxed again, Naruto was standing over at the window, everyone looking intently on him. Even the shadow outside, Yugao was thinking *he really has changed since the academy…I should put his name in for a recommendation to try ANBU training* Naruto relaxed and felt the energy of everyone, a lot were anxious, some nervous….there were a few that he never felt before…lust, love?

He didn't know but there was one outside he knew that. He then opened his eyes and turned, and started to talk, "as many of you know I have been training a lot….to become stronger, I know that each time I get a little stronger I become closer to hokage, so I was going to put in an application for ANBU training."

Everyone was taken aback even the person outside. Then he asked how many people are here? Everyone looked around then shikamaru said, "13 of us, can't you count?"

Everyone laughed even Naruto did, then he said, "Be right back" while holding up a finger, with that he disappeared in a blink.

Yugao was trying to find his trace but then she heard his voice from above, he was sitting on the roof right above her, "you know…" he looked down smiling " you don't have tail me if you wanted to know more you should have just asked."

Yugao looked up at his innocent face, thank god she had her mask on or Naruto would have seen her blushing. Before she could say anything else he looked away and said, "I know why you're following me, but I have nothing to hide."

Before she could answer him she was standing in the room with all of chunin and jounin, everyone gasped Naruto smiled at everyone then said, "Everyone this is a new friend,"

Yugao looked up at him to see him smiling down at her. Her and the jounin were thinking the same thing: how did he notice an ANBU? Then he continued, "All of you were wrong I counted 14."

With that he started to laugh. Everyone was astounded, then Yugao stood back at the window, the room got silent again, Naruto sat down and said to Yugao, "so what will you ask?" everyone held their breath, so that's why a ANBU is here, all the jounin figured this would be coming.

She turned and asked, "What all new jutsus do you know, any new techniques? And where did that coat come from? How do you move so fast?" everyone look taken aback by all of it.

Naruto just started to laugh then smiled, "ill show you everything I have learn, my taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, have improved in measurably.

Before she could say something else, "by the way, Shikamaru, Gai, Kurenai, Neji, and our ANBU friend you need to get going if you're going to make it on time to the meeting."

All of them looked at the clock and realized what he meant it had been an hour, with that they all left all that was left was the 'next generation' Naruto broke the awkward silence and said, "guys I have business that I must intend to so please excuse me,"

He jumped out of the window then they heard him say, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" They looked outside to see him giving orders to at least a hundred clones, then he start to walk away as they ran off in different directions.

Rock lee back up then said, "he sure has changed….he is more mature now. He also seems stronger!"

They all nodded, in the corner ino walked over to choji and said, "It looks like Hinata has some more love rivals..." in a quiet voice so now would hear her.

Choji looked at her in puzzlement, and then she said, "I guess you didn't notice but that ANBU chick and Sakura would not take their eyes off of him."

Choji started to laugh, so did ino. Sakura said aloud, "I really hope they pick him as hokage."

Everyone agreed, even rock lee said, "I wouldn't mind having him as hokage, at least I know we would be safe."

At the cemetery Naruto was standing at the graves of Tsunade, and the empty grave of Jairiya. Why does everything he has close to a family leave him? The tears wouldn't stop every time he tried to make them.

If only he got here faster Tsunade wouldn't have died…only if he went with jairiya he could have helped….he walked over to the heroes stone, he looked over it, while the tear drops fail on it, read all the names, he fell to his knees crying.

A short ways away Yugao was still on watch duty, but why he was on his knees, she slowly crept forward to hear him whispering, "it's my entire fault…if...only I didn't exist all these lives wouldn't have been wasted…."

She felt a pain feeling in her heart at hearing that. Naruto noticed a presence then wiped away the tears and stood, he looked sideways to see the ANBU armor, he then said softly so that only she could hear, "im sorry you seen me like this." And with that he vanished leaving Yugao speechless.

Naruto stopped on top of his fathers' statue he looked down at all of the work going on, also his clones helping out in numerous places. Then he realized he need to pick up an application for ANBU training, he flashed to the ANBU head quarters, when he walked in it grew quiet.

He walked up to a secretary and asked a whisper if he could see someone about an application. The secretary gave him a small smile and buzzed Ibiki about an applicator.

She turned and said, "Ibiki will see you now, continue down the hall to his office."

With a nod he walked down the hall then the excited whispering started. Naruto opened the door when and old voice asked, "Ahhh…you, so you're the one wanting an application Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at the old chunin exam proctor, and then said, "I want get more experience sir."

He looked Naruto up and down then said, "It's not as easy as that boy, its tough here and you're only allowed to serve three years max…five if your mind can take it, even still you need a recommendation from at least an active or a retired ANBU, preferably a captain."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when he heard Kakashi's voice say, "I give me recommendation for Naruto Uzumaki to become an ANBU."

He gave that half faced smile like he usually does, then another voice said after Kakashi's, "I also recommend him Ibiki, I have been tailing him most of the day, and I would say he shows promise."

Yugao removed her masked while she stepped from behind Kakashi. Naruto smiled at them like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Ibiki interrupted the moment by saying, "fine, fine, be here in one hour prepared for battle, you will be tested by 3 top ANBU agents.

With that Naruto ran out the door smiling like a monkey. Kakashi and Yugao stayed behind, Ibiki let out a sigh then said, "I can't believe the kid who didn't even right a single thing on his paper during the chunin exam is that guy."

Kakashi turned to him then said, "I think you should have 'yamato' as one of the testers, in case Naruto loses it." Ibiki nodded. Then the rest of the day was mostly Naruto preparing.

When the time came, Naruto set out, when he finally got there; it was at the final chunin stadium. There were the elders, Kakashi, Yugao, and a few more ANBU agents in the stand, also there were a lot of medical ninja. He stood there, and looked up then Ibiki spoke, "your 3 opponents are already here, but are hidden; combat can start at anytime, so begin!"

Across the village at the lounge everyone was back together, all of them except Naruto, everyone was just talking loudly when neji said something aloud, "guys you wont guess what I see, we should go watch."

Everyone turned to him he started to walk towards the door, while saying, "Naruto test just began I want to watch." Everyone let a gasp and bolted out the door and ran towards the stadium.

Naruto was feeling out where they were he noticed one, underground, the other on the wall, then he laughed out loud, and walked over to a tree and said, "Sensei I didn't know you were one of the testers!"

Everyone in the stadium sweat-dropped; with that wooden branches shot out of the side wrapping around Naruto, but the instant they did he vanished. He was standing in the middle of the stadium like he never moved.

He slowed his breathing and concentrating, he moved his hand up and chakra started to form in his right hand, both yamato and kakashi couldn't believe what they were seeing he perfected rasengan. Just then all his friends were also in the stands, he got distracted at their entrance.

He felt someone grab his leg and throw him towards the wall where the other ANBU was hiding; he dropped the cover and pull out a sword, Naruto twisted in mid air, turning he through Rasengan at his thrower, then turned and pulled out his fathers shuriken, threw it at the tree which yamato was hiding, then raised his hands and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

the guy didn't see no clone, then felt 4 feet kick him into the air, Naruto punched him a couple of times, then grabbed him by the feet and threw him towards yamato, then he appeared right next to yamato, with a rasengan, he raised his hand and caught the man before he hit him.

A rasengan formed in his hand, he slammed it into yamato, the other guy he threw towards the guy dogging the first rasengan. He threw his special kunai and hit the ANBU in the equipment pack, making it stick there, yamato was relocating to the other side of the arena calling forth is wood techniques.

Naruto quick stepped and appeared right behind the guy he threw, he grabbed him around the waist then quick stepped again, but he was falling from the air, in a spiral he got on top of the guy, then the second he landed the ground he kick him breaking a few ribs, and jumping like a frog, he then said, "frog fu!"

He turned and saw some wooden beams shooting towards him; he took a deep breath then let a bellowing flame shoot in front of him incinerating the wood.

Shikamaru said to the others, "he has wind and fire elements?"

Neji looked into his chakra system then said to him, "I can't believe, there are 3 different kinds of chakra mixing in him!"

Everyone looked at him then back to Naruto, Sakura looked at him then whispered, "He looks different..."

Shikamaru heard her then squinted and saw it, "he is in sage mode, isn't that bit overkill? Well he did say he doesn't have anything to hide but still…"

Naruto looked around as the smoke cleared, he yelled out, "do I pass, or would you like to see my brand new Jutsu!?" the radio in the ANBU's ears cracked to life with orders.

The male elder spoke up and said down to Naruto, "yes boy, show us you're last Jutsu." Naruto looked up with a frown, then said, "Yamato, please forfeit this attack will hurt like hell!" no one answer back, there was just silence for a moment.

Kakashi saw lines run down from Naruto eyes, his whisker marks grew friskier, his eyes stayed blue but they went from round to slit. Kakashi didn't like that look, it was of power, and he looked over and saw neji, flinching in fear.

He stood and yelled, "elders NO! This last one is too dangerous!"

Ibiki looked at kakashi and the look in his eyes spoke the truth, he saw how the boy had changed, he turned to the walkie talkie but it broke in his hand, he looked down.

Naruto stood there with his hand off the side palm open. He started to form a rasengan but the shrieking noise start like from the rasen shuriken but it started to burn like fire. Everyone knew what was about to happen, except they didn't want it to.

But then he was gone, poof, then a huge fire ball erupted about 5 miles outside the village, then Naruto was standing back in the middle of the arena orange coat bellowing around him.

Kakashi let out a relieved sigh medical ninja ran out onto the field to care to the wounded ANBU Naruto flashed stepped and sat right next to Ibiki, he was smiling, Ibiki noticed he didn't even break a sweat, then he said in the same funny voice, "so did I pass?"

Everyone blinked at him, Ibiki said "yes you--" then Elder Utatane interrupted and said, "We're sorry but your application is revoked, please try harder next time."

The whole time she was smiling, but she was the only one around them, naruto's grin faded then all his friends rushed over to congratulate him when they saw the atmosphere everyone fell silent. Naruto turned to and saw all of them. He looked sakura in the eyes and said which must have been meant for her.

"I guess ill always be a failure." Then he vanished hinata could of swore he saw him crying when he vanished.

Everyone returned to the lounge and sat quietly, back at the hokage's headquarters, kakashi yelled, "Why in the fucking world did you do that!?"

Elder Utatane just sat there smiling, Ibiki stood there than said, and "The ANBU tryouts were my jurisdiction."

She looked at him and said, "Oh I know but I was the only one thinking the right way."

Then kakashi said, "Why did you fail him? It's his dream to become hokage, hell he is perfect for the job! He is just like his father; you don't expect to keep him a genin forever."

That's when he realized that was her intention, "why? Are you trying to control him?"

She looked at him and said cheerfully, "We already have found a perfectly fit hokage, remember?" at that kakashi flinched. "Anyways why should we let him get any higher? Would you let a monster control this village?" everyone gasped at what she said.

She looked at them then at Ibiki and said, "We are having the Hokage introduction in 2 days, tell all the ninja, and have someone continue to watch Naruto."

With that she left the room, the other elder kakashi and Ibiki stood there in an awkward silence, the elder finally spoke and said, "She is doing this on her own, I would prefer to have Naruto as the hokage…"

Then it fell silent and Ibiki said, "I'll have Yugao act as his body guard as cover, he seems to like her and vise versa."

That made all them chuckle, kakashi finally spoke, "I don't know what to tell him…he deserves something, but all that he is getting is shunned, he at least a jounin rank now, hell even a Kage rank. Why does that old bitch have to act like this?"

None of them had an answer, while the same conversation was going on across konoha; the ninjas who were present were passing the rumors around, 'why did he fail? He could have killed all of those ANBU but he safely detonated his move from outside the city!' and 'he should be hokage! No wonder he beat pein, one of the ANBU agents up there next to him say he didn't even have any sweat on him.' Then the last one was, 'have you seen him lately? He ahs turned out just like his father, he even looks like him now!' the next day Naruto was sitting in his apartment thinking about all the bullshit he has been put through, when he heard the door bell ring, he grabbed a kunai, and slowly walked over to the door and opened, all he saw was a flash of purple and heard, "im here to be your body guard Naruto!"

He stood there in a dumb founded trance; he slowly turned to see some lady sitting in a chair. Naruto slowly shut the door and walked over then said, "You seem familiar…"

She smiled a very sweet smile which made Naruto blush, she then said, "im the one who was originally tailing you remember? It's Yugao by the way."

Naruto stood there for another second, and then busted out laughing he laid down on his bed, Yugao turned and was a little lost, why was he laughing?

"So the elder sent you to spy on me, making sure I don't do anything stupid?" Yugao couldn't believe how smart he was, before she could say anything he said, "Its ok, you can stay and be my body guard, but please, I mean please, stop watching me while im the bathroom ok?"

What he said made her turn crimson and nearly fall off her chair; that made Naruto laugh even harder, but for some reason Yugao was laughing too. They talked for a bit more when Naruto threw on some clothes and put on his personal coat.

Yugao looked at him intently, and then he said, "Are you going to sit there or are you going to come eat some ramen with me?"

She jumped up and followed after him, they walked for a bit when Naruto felt someone usual chakra, he whispered to Yugao ill be right back, before she could say anything he vanished.

Hinata was watching from behind the wall, and was wondering who that girl Naruto was with was. But then she felt someone warm arms reach around her waist and she heard naruto's voice in her ear, "why do you hide, come and have some ramen with us."

With that they both appeared beside Yugao, hinata had nearly fainted from Naruto being so close, he turned to hinata, "hinata this is Yugao she is new to the village so I was showing her how awesome ramen is! You want to come with us?"

Hinata looked slyly at the ground and said, "…um…y…es… mean sure!" Naruto laughed and started to walk towards the ramen shop.

When they were almost there, he saw sakura walking up the street and waved, she look at him and saw hinata was with him….and some other girl.

She walked over and said, "hi Naruto, hinata, who is your friend?"

Naruto looked at Yugao and said, "She is new to the village and I was showing her an awesome ramen shop." He smiled at sakura then said, "You should come to!"

Her inner self was screaming, *yes say yes you klutz, if not hinata and this new chick win!* she smiled then said, "Sure sounds fun."

With that they finally all made it to the ramen shop. "Hey Teuchi, Can I get 4 ramens?"

"Sure is-oh Naruto it's you, my, you have changed! You look fit enough to marry my daughter!"

Naruto started to laughed, which the old man received 3 angry glares. "No its ok im still looking, but I think I found someone."

All the girls looked at each other, and up to Naruto. They were sitting there, when Naruto sighed and said, "You know you girls can stop shooting kunai now you know that? It's in your chakra flares."

All of them look at him in amazement, then he laughed and closed his eyes and said, "Amazement…amazement…..lust?" with an eyebrow slightly raising

All of them blushed, and looked at each other. Then he said while standing paying the bill, "I enjoyed this, I got to eat ramen with my three favorite smiles I love to see."

All of them blushed but smiled, then he said, "well good night girls, I paid for your food, so, see you tomorrow at the assemble." Then he vanished

The next morning Naruto strapped in full gear, he thought since the leaf's village weakened state something might happen. He stepped outside, and felt a now familiar chakra.

Without looking up he said, "Shouldn't you be protecting someone important?" then he looked up smiling.

Yugao looked down, and said, "my job is it escort you to the assemble."

Naruto started down the stairs, he was just walking mildly, and he said to no one in particular, "you should have come in for breakfast I made enough for two people you know? I knew you were hungry by the way." With that he started to laugh.

Yugao was blushing crimson beneath the mask, then there was a box flying towards her, she caught it and opened, it was an omelet and some bacon with toast.

She heard Naruto call from in front of her, "come on sit, eat, you need the energy." She looked up to see two toads and him sitting on one, she carefully sat on the other toad and they started to walk forward slowly. She started to eat, and then Naruto turned and in a serious tone said, "If anything happens, ill make sure to not quick step."

She didn't understand him, but when she was done he got off the toad and looked at his watch, almost starting he said aloud, before she could say anything he hurried over to her and quick stepped there, he let her down in her assigned area than disappeared again.

Naruto was towards the back when it started, everyone stood at attention when elder Utatane came out she then said, "I am going to announce are next hokage, he help defend konoha, he fought for his life, and he has had a tragic past."

Naruto looked up, was she talking about him, all around everyone was saying naruto's name, she turned and said, "let me bring out the sixth hokage, Kakashi Hatake!"

Everyone cheer but there was confusion on there face, when kakashi came out wearing the robes, naruto's heart sank. Sakura, ino, shikamaru, choji, kiba, hinata, shino, neji, rock lee, and tenten all turned towards Naruto, even some of the jounin and chunin turned. Kakashi saw Naruto pale white; then he saw tears and poof he disappeared he said to himself, "oh…shit"

All the time the elder was smiling. A lot of people gasped when Naruto disappeared. But everyone stayed in their spots, the ceremony went on until night time. When it ended sakura approached kakashi, "how could you do this to him?"

He looked taken back by what she said then sighed and said, "It wasn't my idea, they needed someone."

The look she gave him was of pure anger, she said, "Don't give me that bullshit! You know damn well Naruto wanted to be hokage….now look what has happened! He looked up to you as family!"

The words she said just stabbed each time into Kakashi's heart, he sat down and actually started crying he said, "You don't know how hard this is for me to do this! Of course I know all of that, but the elder would never let Naruto become hokage! She wants to keep him as a genin fore-"

There was a poof and silence again wrapped around them…then kakashi said, "…oh…no…Naruto didn't just hear….me…"

He planted his head in his hands again; sakura was still root in the spot she can't believe this was happening. She went home and silently wondered why this was always happening to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard…a genin forever…never will be able to become a hokage. He now knew what he must do. He put all his gear he need into his pack, everything that meant that he once lived here he burned; he kept the picture of team 7 and his mother and father.

He cast a genjutsu making it look run down, he quick stepped to the top of his father, there he fail to his knee crying, why did bad things always happen to him!!! Then he felt a warm touch on his shoulder he looked up but couldn't believe what he was seeing…it was his father…or a ghost of his father, he looked at the same sky blue eyes then his father spoke and said, "im sorry son, to have put you through all this…I wanted so much better for you, I hope you know that I love you…"

Naruto listened then said, "Of course I know you do father, I love you too….but why does it always happen to me?"

He looked away for a second then said, "I don't know son….I don't know."

Naruto looked away then said, "I wish I could just disappear from this village…"

His father turned to him then gave a very knowing smile and said, "Are you sure? I can make it to where no one remembers you, no physical evidence that you belong to this village. Normal villagers will forget you, only ninja will remember you."

Naruto stared down at the village than looked at his dad and said, "I can be doing well out in the world, I want to disappear dad!"

He looked at his son, then before he could perform the Jutsu, his son said one last thing, "dad, my forehead protector," he took it off and brought out his fathers kunai, he put a scratch across it and handed it to his dad, then said, "there is a note in my desk, but the on top of it for me please."

He smiled a proud smile, then performed the Jutsu, there was a bright light and he vanished, Naruto stood there, then slowly quick stepped down and started to walk towards the village gate he took in the streets one last time, remembering how he would be chased by iruka and other teachers for painting the great faces….jumping from building to building with sakura and sasuke. Laughing with all his other friends; He saw the gate guards, he performed a shadow clone Jutsu and a transformation Jutsu.

The guards saw a cart full of building supplies leave through the gate. Naruto was gone by morning.

The next morning kakashi was already up and busy, when shikamaru walked in kakashi looked and saw who it was and said, "shikamaru could you please go fetch Naruto….tell him its important."

Shikamaru sighed then said, "I hope he is okay…..yesterday most have taken its toll..." With that he left the room, kakashi was inwardly kicking his own ass.

Shikamaru had a bad feeling every since he woke up….like when sasuke left….no…he never would… his legs said that he might as he broke out into a run.

Sakura saw shikamaru running towards naruto's apartment, why would he run…. It might be a mission… she started to run after shikamaru. Shikamaru ripped open naruto's door, his worst fear realized, then before he could shut it sakura was standing right next to him looking in, she gasped and walked in; Shikamaru followed her in.

She turned and said, "What does this…mean?"

Shikamaru was silent for a second then said, "We need to go to the hokage."

At that they both bolted out the door and ran as fast as they can towards the hokage's headquarters. Kakashi looked up to see both sakura and shikamaru out of breath, that couldn't only mean, "he isn't there is he?"

Shikamaru looked at him then said, "Its weird….it looks like no body has lived there in a decade or so." Kakashi walked out to the balcony he summoned his dogs then said to them and both shikamaru and sakura get the free chunin and jounin here now. "Meet me on the roof; if you see them tell them to rush here ok? We don't have much time!" they all bolted in different directions. Kakashi sat down and whispered, "What have I done?"

Sakura ran into choji, ino and shino telling them to go where kakashi said, she left them confused, shikamaru ran into neji, hinata, kiba, and tenten he got the same reaction, within 15 minutes all available jounin and chunin were on top of the hokage's headquarters.

Everyone was standing there when kakashi came up followed by 3 ANBU he stood in front of them all and said, "Everyone something has happened."

Everyone was quite then rock lee spoke up, "what has happened hokage-sama?"

Everyone nodded there heads then choji asked, "are we under attack? Because I don't see anything happening?"

Everyone murmured there agreement, then sakura started to ball, she was crying into ino's shoulder when ino asked, and "where is Naruto? Shouldn't he be here?"

There was silence when sakura started crying even harder, that when kakashi said, "Naruto has disappeared, he may be around the village, so check all of his usual spots, even some that you think he would go to. The teams are: shikamaru, ino, choji / kiba, hinata, shino, / neji, tenten, rock lee / genma, raido, tatami / kotetsu, izumo, aoba / tsume, hana, iruka / inoichi, choza, shikaku / shibi, hiashi, Ibiki / the team that will be searching is the ANBU team codenamed yamato, sai, Yugao. You know your teams so disperse!" with that they all ran off into there destined areas.

Yamato looked around the apartment, and then said, "It really does look like no one has lived here in a decade or so."

Yugao turned then went over to a desk, she opened it and gasped, both sai and yamato rushed over to her and peered inside, there was his headband with a scratch through the metal horizontally Yugao was holding the headband when Yamato pick up a note.

He looked at it then said aloud, "It says 'to kakashi' I guess we better report."

Kakashi was sitting at his desk when a radio call came in, he listened it was shikamaru, "I been to that ramen place he always goes to, but they say they have never seen someone like that, and never heard of him. I thought it was genjutsu but its not, they really don't remember Naruto."

Kakashi sighed and took out a team 7 picture. He gasped and heard shikamaru say, "Kakashi! Whats up? Whats going on over there?"

Kakashi looked and saw the ANBU walk in, he said to shikamaru, "pull back everyone and get sakura here now, also you too."

He looked at Yugao as she place the headband in front of him, he closed his eyes in horror is worst nightmare did come true. Naruto left the hidden leaf village.

Yamato spoke up and said, "kakashi sensei, there was a note left behind…addressed for you."

Kakashi looked up and was handed a peace of paper, he opened it and read, '_dear kakashi, by now im probably gone, if you must know I wrote this letter before I left, I figure I would chicken out, I don't know where im going, or what will happen, I think that I can do good in the outside world, where im not restricted in the village. I realized that I will never become a hokage or even a chunin, or a jounin for that matter; I have no rightful place in konoha. I hope you enjoy your position and may you finally bring peace………sincerely Naruto Uzumaki _Kakashi looked up and shook his head, he couldn't believe it, that's when the door opened and sakura and shikamaru entered.

Sakura nearly collapsed when she saw his headband, kakashi handed shikamaru the letter; shikamaru read through it a few times than muttered, "the fool!"

Sakura read through it than jumped up and yelled, "I fucking knew it, and it is your entire fault, every ones, what the fuck. Look at the way we are acting! He saves us, everyone, from pein; he fought for our lives, the people who once wished for him to disappear. He became probably the strongest ninja ever. He had ever right to become hokage, but guess what we did, we just spit in his face and tell him no, that his dreams will never come true, he wont be no more then a genin."

With that she just broke down crying. She didn't notice that all teams returned and were all looking sadly at the ground.


End file.
